


Терновый куст

by SantAiryN



Series: Writober 2019 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Азирафель предоставил очередной отчет, но начальство, увы, осталось им недовольно.





	Терновый куст

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на райтобер по [вот этому списку](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFx--QTXoAYk_CB?format=jpg&name=4096x4096), день 12.

— Азирафель, по поводу твоего отчета...

Ангел стоял перед столом райской комиссии и старательно улыбался. По идее, бояться было нечего: он описал все максимально честно и откровенно, как и положено хорошему агенту Небес, а Сандальфон и Уриил были уважаемыми и справедливыми ангелами. Но отчего-то чувствовал он себя неуютно.

— Так вот, по поводу отчета. Помнится, тебе было поручено шефство над человеческим ребенком по имени Нерон.

Азирафель кивнул, и Уриил сурово положила перед собой густо исписанный пергамент.

— Тогда, как ты объяснишь, то, что произошло?

— Как я и указал в своем отчете, — Азирафель кашлянул немного нервно, — вмешались некоторые... силы зла. Мне пришлось применить все свои навыки, но, к сожалению, склонить на сторону добра обозначенного человека не удалось.

Сандальфон скептически хмыкнул и просмотрел свиток отчета до конца. 

— Таким образом, можно заключить, что с заданием ты не справился. Азирафель сглотнул.

— Но надежда еще есть, я зародил в этом человеке любовь к искусствам!..

Дверь в приемную комнату приоткрылась, и архангел Гавриил заглянул внутрь, широко улыбаясь:

— О, Азирафель! Давно не виделись! Как там Земля? Все так же ужасна?

— Н-ну... добрый день, Гавриил.

— Ты у нас почти герой, я бы не смог там проводить столько времени. Молодец! Сандальфон, загляни ко мне как закончишь.

Гавриил захлопнул за собой дверь и Азирафель внутренне вздохнул. На Земле царили не самые благостные времена, но там вовсе не было так плохо, как привыкли думать на небесах.

— Так на чем мы остановились?.. — Уриил со скучающим видом вернулась к свитку. — Ах, да. Нерон. В общем, пока мы недовольны. 

— И кроме того, — Сандальфон неприятно улыбнулся, — пожар в Риме. Не так уж и сложно было...

— Прошу заметить, что император Нерон одумался и приступил к тушению, как только я смог донести до него мысль о недопустимости...

— Азирафель, — Уриил посмотрела на него и подняла брови. — Ты споришь с комиссией?

— Ч-что вы, нет, конечно же, нет.

Сандальфон и Уриил обменялись взглядами.

— Нам кажется, что ты недостаточно стараешься. Чтобы усилить твою мотивацию мы... — Сандальфон расплылся в улыбке, а Азирафель внутренне приготовился к бумажной работе на ближайшее тысячелетие-два, — оставляем тебя на Земле еще на три тысячи лет.

На лицах почетных членов ангельской комиссии можно было разглядеть скрытое торжество. 

— Я... Я понимаю и принимаю данные условия. Надеюсь, что не разочарую вас. - Азирафель призвал все свое мастерство, чтобы не показать, насколько огромная гора свалилась с его плеч.

— И мы будем внимательно читать твои отчеты. — внушительно сказала Уриил, поднимаясь. — Сдача раз... — она на секунду задумалась, — в период, обозначаемый людьми как «месяц».

— Безусловно. Приложу все старания!

Сандальфон закатил глаза, но Азирафель уже откланялся и решил не обращать на это внимания. В конце концов, сами того не желая, эти милые ангелы позволили ему не пропустить вечернее представление в театре, а потом можно было бы попробовать пригласить Кроули куда-нибудь на кувшин вина. Исключительно, чтобы уменьшить его влияние на императора, разумеется. План казался Азирафелю хорошим во всех отношениях.

**Author's Note:**

> Бросить в терновый куст - значит сделать кому-то нечто жестокое и суровое, при том, что жертва в худшем случае отделывается лёгким испугом.
> 
> Ознакомиться с примером можно в "Сказках дядюшки Римуса" Д.Ч. Харриса - "Как Братец Кролик перехитрил Братца Лиса". Если не читали - очень рекомендую)


End file.
